Unwell
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Robin is feeling unwell that night on the deck. Chopper have never came across such conditions. A Zoro/Robin oneshot, and my very first  :


**Title: Unwell**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece, though I wanted too )':<strong>  
><strong>AN: First try. Please feedback for improvements! (:**

* * *

><p>Chopper was unusually quiet that night.<p>

The blue nosed reindeer with human abilities sat on the lazy chair on the deck of Thousand Sunny, his paws flipping through pages of what seemed like a medical book. The ship's library had been equipped with countless books, Silvers Rayleigh must have known what interests the three book-loving crew of the Mugiwara Pirates.

Chopper lost his concentration on the book when he sensed motion beside him. He turned to find his archeologist nakama, Nico Robin, putting her book aside on the her lazy chair and sat upright. "Robin, where are you going?"

Robin smiled. "To the kitchen. I'm thirsty."

Chopper's panic-striken face follows. "Robin! Stay there, I'll get it for you."

Robin patted on the reindeer's X-marked hat, her eyes narrowed as she smiled. "Oh, Doctor-kun. I'll be fine."

Chopper couldn't help but worrying. Having most of his medical abilities learned from Dr Kureha, he had never came across such sickness before, the one Robin had been experiencing for the past few days. Robin had been pale and nauseous at certain times. It could be symptomps for many sickness Chopper had learned about, but when the archeologist told him about what was she possibly having, Chopper's ability to memorize five hundred medical books seemed useless. "Dey, how do you know?"

"Everyone! Dinner's ready!" And with that call, everyone rushed to the middle of the deck, where their cook, blonde boy Sanji had set up their dinner, picnic style, helped by their navigator, Nami. "Nami-swan, let me do it. I've prepared a special dinner for you, Nami-swan. And Ro-"

The blonde cook turned towards the upper deck. "Robin-chwannnn! Your lovely dinner is ready!" He exclaimed, while Usopp complains over their captain's large appetite and abnormally fast digestion flow.

"I'll be right there, Cook-san," Robin replied cheerfully and politely. She stood up as Chopper watched her, just in case something happened. Chopper had never had this kind of patient before. "Zoro, it's dinner time," Robin said, turning to the green-haired swordsman, who was sitting across her on the upper deck, about to nap still.

Zoro nodded, placing his three katanas aside and head down.

"Zoro?" Chopper puzzled. Aside from Luffy, the dark-haired archeologist had never called her nakama by name. Chopper raised his shoulders.

"ROBIN!"

Time slowed as Chopper watched her collapsed slowly, her feet loosely leaving the end of the stairs. Her body swayed weak in the air. Zoro ran fast towards her, so did Sanji, and the cyborg Franky, extending their hands and bearing sweat on their forehead, moving quickly to catch Robin before the sharp nosings of the stairs damaged her in any possible ways. Chopper's half-reindeer formed turned into a furry, muscular human form, trying to pull her back.

A long arm had stretched just in time, they caught her. Everyone sighed in relief, thanking Luffy's rubber-ish abilities silently. As expected, their young, troublesome and childish captain is the one they could depend on the most. Luffy brought Robin down, placing her beside him on the picnic rug.

"Robin, what makes you think you can fly?" Luffy asked, inviting a good hit on his head by dear navigator.

"She fell, baka!"

"Ah Nami, that hurts! Are you okay, Robin?" Luffy asked again.

The lovely lady replied with a smile. "I'm fine, don't worry. Ah, you have meat smeared over me. I'm going to wash up for a moment."

"I'll come with her," Chopper said, quickly followed behind Robin. The others puzzled for a while, and returned to their usually merry dinner.

Robin had never asked anyone for assistance, before. All these while she nurses herself, saved herself and did everything herself. This was the first time she actually had let Chopper wipe the sticky gravy from her skin while she sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

The little reindeer doctor tried to be gentle enough while cleaning Robin, as though he was cleaning wounds.

"Doctor-kun, I'm fine. You don't have to be so gentle."

"Luffy and meat cannot be parted, eh?" Chopper ignored her request, continued wiping her skin with a piece of damp cloth.

"But that's okay, he saved me right?"

"That's our Captain for sure." Done, Chopper walked to the kitchen sink and rinsed the cloth. "I'm sorry for being so careless, Robin. I should've watched out for you."

"It's okay, Doctor-kun. I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

"I've never been treating someone like this before, I had no experience at all. But I promise you, I'll take care of you properly!"

"Thank you." That made the lovely lady smile. "Doctor-kun, don't stress yourself. It's not a sickness after all."

"But Robin, you should tell someone about it."

"Tell someone about what?"

Chopper startled by the sound of Zoro, who appeared at the kitchen entrance. As someone whom you hardly see with a smile on his face, except for that sly smile during his victory of cutting someone into pieces or laughing over big banquets and being drunk, Zoro's lips seemed to curve a little. A honest smile, while he laid his eyes on the lovely lady. Chopper turned to Robin. "Robin?"

A nauseated feeling churned in Robin's throat all of a sudden, she hurried to the kitchen sink and slouched down to the sink. Her hands grasped for the head of the water tap, trying to allow water to flow. She heard Chopper called her name in panic, but only once, and a set of fingers, a hand, patted on her back. Nauseous, even, she could still smell the distinct scent of the green-haired swordsman, the scent she had captured in her memories as long as she had known him.

He stood next to her while the sickening contents of her stomach poured out of her mouth. He rubbed her back, and when she thought she was done, he pulled her waist and helped her to the chair. She was grateful that he wasn't even disgusted by her. "Robin, are you sick?"

"Robin." Chopper said, looking at her with a meaningful look.

"It's nothing," Robin said, still smiling. How on earth she could still smile after what might happen? Chopper wondered. But there she is, the lovely lady with the scent of 1001 flowers, sitting on the kitchen chair, smiling. "It's just that," she turned to Zoro, "Chopper's taking care of me because you're going to be a father, Zoro."

Chopper watched Zoro's expression, waiting for him to shriek in surprise, or maybe something similar. Only a few days before, Robin found out she was carrying his baby in her womb, and asked Chopper to use his medical knowledge in taking care of her. Chopper himself was surprised, as no one found out the two were having secret affairs. Chopper wondered how would Zoro react to this news, because it would seemed like it was the last thing he would like to hear.

Instead, Zoro let out another smile. He bent down and planted a kiss on Robin's forehead. "Ah, it'll be troublesome to get money from Nami to buy a katana for this little child. But he's going to be an awesome swordsman like his father. So. What should we name him?"

Chopper's heart instantly flowed with warmth watching the two smiling and laughing, trying to choose a good name for their child. This was the side of Zoro he had never seen, and he found it sweet.


End file.
